Silver hair and cruel smile
by Death is my daddy
Summary: Camellia had one mission. Have Hera take the throne and make sure Zeus stepped down. Except she is going to take her mission a step further. Kill Zeus. When you're over a century old anger and hate can take over w/ a thirst for revenge. All because of 1 lost soul. The soul she never got a chance to know. Pls read. 1st story. Pls!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Thank the gods that I'm not.**

**Chapter One -In which she explains everything.**

**Hope you like it.(By the way In this story Bianca and Nico r 14 +twins!**

* * *

"Again, hurry up. Crouch faster, your about as fast as a slug." Said my instructor, Charon. Yes the reaper of souls is my mentor. Don't ask.

_Pause._

Sorry, but I'm going to take a moment here and explain about my very much complicated life. Well, you can't call it a life really. See, my patron is Hades and my he doesn't want Olympus to find out about me yet. Hades supplied me with 2 trainers. Charon and Thantos. Thantos is my father. I love him so much.

I'm not a demi-god. I'm really blasphemy. Sacrilege. Whatever, the point is that I was never meant to happen. I told you my patron and my Daddy, but my mom's a little more tricky.

My moms a Primordail Goddess. Her name is Nyx. I'm an abomination. But I am still a half goddess. I age slower than a normal person but I can eat godly food like nectar and I am immortal. I know that because this year I'm turning 245, but I look like a 14 year old.I found I could control my age appearance. I can even transform into objects. My father made me train since I was 2 with Charon so I'd "be prepared".

Because my father and patron won't keep me a secret forever. No siree! They plan to turn me into the ultimate enemy, and force Zeus to step down from the throne,so they can live a calm life while they have Hera (who was much wiser and nicer when her ass of a husband isn't around) take the throne.

Right now I'm 244 but this is where I get actual work. Exciting work. My daddy and Hades want me to go to Camp Half-Blood and announce me to the world. I'll go in claiming I'm an actual birth demi-god of Thantos. Then, I'll pretend I've had no training but show off all my skills. This will grab Zeus's attention and will give a quest to prove my worth. When I succeed, all hell will break loose. Because then... then I will kill him.

I'm not supposed to kill Zeus, but I will bide my time. After all you're not 244 for nothing. I've been told every secret that has ever been. I know more than Athena herself. Hades gained my trust that way. He told me every secret in the Greek/ Roman myths, covered up or not. And so he gained _all_ of my trust.

I've known what an ass Zeus is because of it. How he blamed Hera for throwing Hephaestus off Olympus, forced Hebe to marry Hercules, and how many times he really cheated on his wife. The real number is so ginormous it makes him seem like a virgin compared what with how many times they recorded it in the Greek myths. It's that big.

And how he killed my sister.

That's what I will kill him for. Her name was Carnation. That's were the flower came from. She didn't even live for 4 days. Zeus thought Nyx and Thantos only had one child. He didn't even know we were twins. He didn't even know her name. That brings me to my name. I'm Camellia. That's why the Middlemist Camellia flower was created. The rarest flower in the world.

I'm going to kill him painfully. For my sister. I still remember what she looked like. She had had black raven hair like our dad and violet eyes like mom. But her skin color was my dad's. She had skin like dark chocolate. My only resemblance to my past sister was my eyes. I had shoulder length hair that was pure silver and the palest skin. I already told you about my eyes.

And I'm going to high school tomorrow were my patron is sure there is a satyr planted. I can't let them know I know Camp Half-Blood exists and where it exists after all. Hello new experiences!

_- Pause ends-_

"Dodge, step right, twist, right foot kick, knock opponent out, and kill." said Charon in a bored droning monotone. I wordlessly followed his instructions as I practiced the drill with a dagger. I was eager to finish this so I could get my bags and go through the teleport Hades would make for me.

It would be my 1st trip out of the Underworld. But I know everything that I would have to know about. Like how to work different tech stuff etc.

I packed my bags the night before. The same night my dad told me I would be meeting the Di Angelo's.

_-Pause-_

_knock knock _"Lunny?"

"Daddy!" I screamed. It would be one of the last times that I saw him. "I'll miss you sweet-heart" said Thantos sadly. But for some reason he seemed happy. He smiled down at me. "I've got some news" He seemed so excited.

"It turns out that Bianca and Nico are at Westover Hall." he said breathlessly. My mouth opened in a "o"."But then that means..." I said. "Yep" my dad said "Thalia, Percy and Grover will be there."

"Omigods, O-mi-gods,!" I squealed wringing my hands like there was no tomorrow. Daddy laughed at my expression, "I knew you'd be happy." Thalia oh my gods we have never met, but we are so much alike! I can't wait to meet her.

We're both gothic types and we'd both losed a precious sibling. I want to tell her about Jason and the Roman camp and maybe I will. We have so much in common.

"Good night honey." said my dad kissing me goodnight. "Goodnight dad."

_-Pause ends-_

**A.N hoped you liked that now for the end of chapter disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fire (me): "Scittles!**

**Leo: "Scittles!"**

**Nico: : "Oh gods help us all..."**

**Fire: "Shut up Di Death Breath!, and do what I paid you for!"**

**Nico: "You didn't even pay me yet!" **

**Fire: (glares)**

**Nico: "Okay, Okay,! Don't kill me! Fire doesn't own the PJO or the HOO series! (mutters, "thank the gods she doesn't.)**

**Fire: (glares) "What'd you say again Di Death Breath? Oh btw since I know you aren't gonna answer that, here's your pay."**

**(Fire runs)**

**Nico: "THIS IS MONOPOLY MONEY!"**

**Fire: " I KNOWWWWWW."(shouts over shoulder)"Why do you think I'm running?"**


	2. Meet the newbies

**A.N. Thanks for reading. Really, it means a lot. I'll update faster if you review though. Just saying. It'll make a sad author happy. I'll need at least 2 reviews to continue this story. See you at the end of this chapter.-Fire**

* * *

Three demigods and a satyr walked into a military school. No, It's not a joke. After a seriously embarrassing car ride for poor Percy, and in Thalia's and Annabeth's case a hilarious car ride filled w/ blackmail material, they walked into the school. But they met two people that they wish they could've avoided. The principal and the vice principal. Miss Gotschalk and Dr. Thorn.

* * *

**Thalia POV ( 10 months had passed )**

Seriously. I mean there is such a thing called controlling laughter. Something I should teach Percy. I snapped my fingers and willed myself to gather the invisible atoms of the Mist that hung around mortals naturally just like Chiron taught me to, and w/ that snap centered around the mortal(s). I said, "We are Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth. We go to Westover Hall and Grover was wondering where we were so he went to find us. We just went to go get some fresh air." As Grover ran to their side hurridly

"Why of course but you know not to go out of the school." said Ms.G." Yes-s-s Ms. Gotschalk." bleated Grover. " Go now to the dance, and I mean now! If any of you sneak out again without alerting us you will have to be prohibited from the dance."

Wow, like that's a punishment. I am simply terrified. ( heavy sarcasm )

We walked out of earshot and Percy asked me," How did you do that?"

"Wait what, manipulate the Mist? Didn't Chiron show you how to do that?" I asked.

"No." I was pretty sure heard jealousy in his voice.

"If I have some spare time come over to my cabin and I'll show ya." I said.

"Really?"Percy asked.I looked at him and chuckled. His eyes were lit up like a little kid's with the promise of ice cream. He was like a little brother to me. Another little brother. Pain washed over me._ Jason's dead. He isn't coming back. Not now, not ever. Get over it already. Percy's your new little brother. Get over it. How many years has it been? Your aren't betraying Jason's memory by having brotherly feelings for Percy. It isn't a bad thing to do. He'll probably help you if you just accept it that Percy isn't Jason. Even though they are about the same age. Shut it brain! Get over him already, you're Thalia the bad ass not Thalia the widow. He's dead. You feeling sorry for yourself won't change that. Just accept th-_

"Thals, you okay?" Annabeth said concerned. "Yeah, Annie. Just thinking about something." Damn. I need to be more careful.

"So Grover where and what is the monster, how many demigods, and parentage?" I asked Grover (to change the subject).

"You just met the monster, , three demigods, not sure about the parentage." Grover said with a frown. "Then come on, let's meet them."


	3. AN

**Sorry about the short chapter, oh and I forgot to do a disclaimer so I'll do it now.**

**I am a girl.**

**I just wanted to update something for you to read. Chap. 3 will be updated shortly**


	4. Chapter 2, part 2

**A.N. I didn't want to make another document so I just used the same one. Don't worry!It's not the same, I just added the rest. Bye until the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Three demigods and a satyr walked into a military school. No, It's not a joke. After a seriously embarrassing car ride for poor Percy, and in Thalia's and Annabeth's case a hilarious car ride filled w/ blackmail material, they walked into the school. But they met two people that they wish they could've avoided. The principal and the vice principal. Miss Gotschalk and Dr. Thorn.

* * *

**Thalia POV **

Seriously. I mean there is such a thing called controlling laughter. Something I should teach Percy. I snapped my fingers and willed myself to gather the invisible atoms of the Mist that hung around mortals naturally just like Chiron taught me to, and w/ that snap centered around the mortal(s). I said, "We are Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth. We go to Westover Hall and Grover was wondering where we were so he went to find us. We just went to go get some fresh air." As Grover ran to their side hurridly.

"Why of course but you know not to go out of the school." said Ms.G." Yes-s-s Ms. Gotschalk." bleated Grover. " Go now to the dance, and I mean now! If any of you sneak out again without alerting us you will have to be prohibited from the dance."

Wow, like that's a punishment. I am simply terrified. ( heavy sarcasm )

We walked out of earshot and Percy asked me," How did you do that?"

"Wait what, manipulate the Mist? Didn't Chiron show you how to do that?" I asked.

"No." I was pretty sure heard jealousy in his voice.

"If I have some spare time come over to my cabin and I'll show ya." I said.

"Really?"Percy asked.I looked at him and chuckled. His eyes were lit up like a little kid's with the promise of ice cream. He was like a little brother to me. Another little brother. Pain washed over me._ Jason's dead. He isn't coming back. Not now, not ever. Get over it already. Percy's your new little brother. Get over it. How many years has it been? Your aren't betraying Jason's memory by having brotherly feelings for Percy. It isn't a bad thing to do. He'll probably help you if you just accept it that Percy isn't Jason. Even though they are about the same age. Shut it brain! Get over him already, you're Thalia the bad ass not Thalia the widow. He's dead. You feeling sorry for yourself won't change that. Just accept th-_

"Thals, you okay?" Annabeth said concerned. "Yeah, Annie. Just thinking about something." Damn. I need to be more careful.

"So Grover where and what is the monster, how many demigods, and parentage?" I asked Grover (to change the subject).

"You just met the monster, , three demigods, not sure about the parentage." Grover said with a frown. "Then come on, let's meet them."

**3rd pov**

The four walked in the room to see it packed and playing really terrible groaned and Thalia covered her and shouted over the din,"Who chose these songs,why isn't there Green Day instead?"

Grover looked offended," I chose the songs and who is Green Day?"

Little did they know... 5..4..3..2..-

_Don't wanna be an American idiot,_

_Don't wanna nation under the new media,_

_And can you hear the sounds of hysteria?_

_the subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_all across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay-_

"Oh my gods, what the fuck is happening?" Thalia said her voice rising. " I know! That music is horrible!" said Grover.

"Oh no he didn't!" said a voice that was _not_ Thalia.

" Do you know how hard I worked to change that "music" on the PA system? Huh? Well, I'll tell you what it is NOT easy to hack into a MILITARY school? I'll tell you this too, it's harder then dismantling a bomb, and believe me, I've been there."said the girl.

They all looked at the girl like she was a new life form. ( well technically she was, but they don't know that ) The girl had a purple sleeveless tank top, a large white and black pinstriped jacket like you would see on a suit complete with cuffs, black skinny jeans, and black, worn, leather, combat boots, a white and black pinstriped fedora that matched the jacket, a silver dragon ear cuff on her left ear, a bunch of bracelets and a blue watch on her arms along with different colored sharpie drawings on her left hand creeping their way underneath the jacket, and a bunch of necklaces. And the girl would be very happy to tell you that she is **_PUNK_ **NOT Goth/Emo although they are like practically the same, But don't tell her the Narrator said that!

And I forgot to tell you what she looked like. She was as tall as Thalia, had white skin, and long shiny black hair pulled back in a pony tail, purple eyes, and no make-up except some silver eyeliner and mascara. But she had the same smirk that Thalia sometimes had, and that the Stolls specialized in.

" Did you ever learn it's rude to stare Percy?" That **was** Thalia this time, playfully glaring playfully at Percy.

"Sooooooo... who are you guys I've never seen you guys around school? Wait... did you sneak in here? Wait You did! Did you use the windows, or air vents, back door?-" She was about to list a couple other ways, but Thalia interrupted her by saying simply, " Main Entrance. "

"Wow... I've only done that before in the entire school history! It says so in my permanent school file!" So Grover, Who are these people-wait-NOOOOO!" she said as the song ended and silence followed.

Annabeth whispered to the other three while the strange girl "mourned"

" Two things who is she? And we should dance so we don't attract unwanted attention, where are the demigods?"

"That's three things Annie."

"Shut up Percy."

"Ohhhhh... Annie said a bad word..." I don't have to say who said which do I?

"Ummm, well you just met the first demigod Amy. Her scent is the more powerful compared to the other two, and their scent is as strong as Percy's."

"Really?" Percy half asked, half said.

Just then...*Amy whispers* " 5..4..3..2..-

_( the music started, but not the lyrics yet )_

_I'm sitting in a room,_

_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall there are people looking through,_

_The window in the door,_

_They know exactly what were here for._

_Don't look up, just let them think,_

_There's no place else you'd rather be._

_You're always on display,_

_For everyone one to watch and learn from,_

_Don't you know by now?_

_You can't turn back..._

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying,_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh, oh, open wide, cause this is your night._

_So smile, cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,_

_I'd show you how to build your fences, set restrictions,_

_Separate from the world,_

_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_

_Just blame the limelight,_

_Don't look up._

_Just let them think,_

_There's no place else you'd rather be._

_And now, you can't turn back._

_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, cause this is your night,_

_So smile._

_Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it._

_With every breathe in,_

_Just breathe it in._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess,_

_You do all this big talking,_

_Now let's see you walk it,_

_I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess, you do all this big talking,_

_So now let's see you walk it._

_I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying,_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, _

_Yeah, oh ho open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._

_Cause you'll go out in style,_

_You'll go out in style...**music fades away**_

During that time, Thalia and Amy were showing the boys, and in one case Annabeth, how to dance to the music. Thalia asked what the band was, Amy was shocked that she didn't know the band apparently named, Paramore, and they were slowly bonding. Then Amy said," Well, I gotta spike the punch bowl, keep the tradition going, I'll be back in a sec." mostly to Thalia to see if she was going to come along. Thalia shook her head no, and mouthed to her "Gotta make sure we don't get caught, I don't trust the rest to keep a lookout." Amy nodded. But Thalia's real reason was to keep an eye on Percy. She didn't trust Percy not to do something stupid. Not at all...

* * *

Amy was understandably, nervous. She had good reason to anyway. Her first time on earth... A dumb party at a school filled with slutty girls was not what she had in mind. But it is crucial, and she knew that she would have fun later on. And, she thought, I will finally be in peace. Actually, what she told Thalia was a lie. Yes, she really felt guilty doing it, but it was a small one. Truthfully, she had already spiked the punch when she first came here out of boredom. She was actually going to shape-shift, she loved doing it. I mean, who wouldn't? When she was done she went back outside and looked for them. The Di Angelo's were gone as well as Percy. Damn him, Thalia was right. You just can't trust him to not do something stupid. Not at all...


End file.
